Imagine That/Transcript
(The episode opens with a vibrantly colored place that bears a resemblance to Willy Wonka‘s chocolate factory. A train is seen passing by, along with a bunny. The bunny is shown licking a lollipop.) Bubbles: 'Hey dust bunny! ''(As she says this, the train goes by, creating a strong gust of wind that hits the bunny.) (Bubbles looks out her window to see a red horse on top.) 'Red horse: '''Aah! Conductor Bubbles! There's trouble in Milkshake Junction! '''Bubbles: '''Don't worry Bagstripes! I know a shortcut! ''(The train leaps off a cliff. The red horse cheers in excitement. He then falls off in a daze.) 'Bubbles: '''As conductor of the Candy Cane Train, I've never missed a Milkshake Monday! (''A bunch of milkshakes is shown, mostly sleeping.) '''Bubbles: '''Oh, no!! What‘s wrong? '''Marshmallow Queen: ''(Flying into view)'' Oh thank gumdrop you're here! (She sounds extremely nasally whenever she speaks.) Bubbles: 'What's the matter, Queen Shmallow? '''Marshmallow Queen: '''The milkshakes! They're not shaking! ''(Cut to two unhappily milkshakes. The white milkshake hits the pink one.) 'The Pink Milkshake: '''No. '''Bubbles: '''This looks like a job for... The train conductor! I know one thing that'll get these milkshakes a-shakin'! ''(She uses her imagination to turn herself into a recorder) A dust-bunny disco! (The disco music starts, and it really works. All the milkshakes are dancing when they hear the music. Bubbles flies to a depressed milkshake and gets him to dance with her.) 'Milkshake: '''Bubbles! ''(Suddenly the milkshake's voice has become a little angry.) '''Milkshake: '''Bubbles? BUBBLES! '''Bubbles: Huh? (The camera cuts to the milkshake, we see it turns into Buttercup.) Buttercup: 'Bubbles! ''(Cut to the school classroom, we see Bubbles is grabbing Buttercup, turning circles.) 'Buttercup: '''Dude! What are you doing?! ''(Bubbles throws her accidentally.) 'Blossom: '''And that's why fire ants are so dangerous! ''(Buttercup flies into view and she hits the glass frame.) Buttercup! Ahhh! (The glass frame lost it's balance and hit the floor, makes the fire ants free and they moved to other students.) 'Blossom & Buttercup: '''Ow, ow, ow, ow... '''Bubbles: '''Are you guys okay? ''(Ms. Keane sits on a pile of fire ants into view.) 'Ms. Keane: '''To the principal's office now! Ow. ow... ''(Bubbles gives an embarrassesd laugh while her sisters look at her angrily.) (Cut to the principal's office. the girls flow out unhappily because they were punished by the principal.) '''Harvey: '''Your sister has quite the imagination. '''Buttercup: ''(unhappily)'' Don't encourage her, Harvey. Harvey: 'Encourage her? ''(Harvey transformed himself into HIM) 'HIM: '''That's the kind of imagination one could only dream of having. ''(He laughed evilly.) (Cut to the house. it's nighttime.) '''Bubbles: ''(Speaking inside)'' But... but the milkshakes weren't shaking. So, Queen Shmallow and the bunnies were there, and they wanted to help out with Milkshake Monday. (We see Buttercup is brushing her teeth while Blossom is brushing her hair.) Buttercup: ''(spits the water on Blossom's hair)'' Chocolate shakes or vanilla shakes? Bubbles: '''Uh, strawberry? '''Buttercup: ''(angrily)'' Are we even sisters? I don't even know anymore. (She swipes more water on Blossom's hair.) Blossom: 'Whatever they were, ''(She brushes the water off her hair.) it got us detention, Bubbles. '''Bubbles: ''(guilty)'' I'm sorry guys, I just have an overactive imagination. Buttercup: 'Overactive? It couldn't be more active if it was a Labrador on a bicycle, chasing squirrels made of bacon! ''(Strictly) Shut is down, Bubbles! Shut — it — down. 'Blossom: '''It's bedtime. We can be mad at Bubbles and her imagination in the morning. ''(She claps her hand two times to turn off the light.) 'HIM: '''Sweet dreams, Powerpuff Girls! ''(Cut to a sleeping Bubbles. Then she wakes up in surprise. Buttercup follows and in surprise too.) 'Buttercup; '''Ugh! W... where are we? ''(They are in Bubbles' imagination, just like the classroom version. but this is more positively.) '''Blossom: ''(Wakes up the last)'' Are we... dreaming? Buttercup: 'Let's see if it passes the punch test. ''(She gives a punch on Blossom's face) 'Blossom: '''Aw! It's supposed to be the pinch test! '''Buttercup: '''Eh, you say pinch, I say punch. ''(Cut to the two happy milkshakes. Bubbles fly into view and get between the milkshakes.) '''Bubbles: ''(happily)'' Guys, we're not in a dream! This is Milkshake Junction! We're in my imagination! (She waves her hand and forms a word "imajinashuln") The word "imajinashuln" is misspelled for "imagination" (Suddenly an evil laugh breaks out, makes Bubbles and the milkshakes surprised.) HIM: 'And what a wonderful imagination it is. ''(His upper body comes out from one milkshake. his claw comes from another one.) Mind if I try it out for a bit? 'Bubbles: '''What are you do... ''(HIM pulls her hat off and makes her become greyscale.) '''Bubbles: ''(Boring tone)'' Whatevs. (Seeing this, her sisters fly to her very quickly.) Blossom & Buttercup: '''Bubbles! '''Blossom: '''What did you do to her? '''HIM: ''(Putting Bubbles' hat on his head)'' Oh, I've just stolen all of her imagination. Get ready to have some fun! (With Bubbles' imagination hat and his evil magic, HIM turns Bubbles' imagination into a dangerous nightmare.) Bubbles: ''(Boring tone)'' Looks like HIM has turned all my friends against us. Oh, I'm so scared. Buttercup: 'Don't worry, Bubs! I'll get your imagination back for you, pronto! ''(She fly to HIM but the Marshmallow Queen — She is evil now — Blocks her way and bounces her off.) We shall never speak of this. 'Evil Marshmallow Queen: '''I, Queen Shmallow, bid you welcome, to your undoing! ''(Blossom uses her laser eyes which zaps her away.) 'Blossom: '''There's a lot s'more where that came from. ''(Suddenly an army of evil rabbits lead by the Red Horse appear behind the girls. Buttercup notices that.) 'Buttercup: '''Good one! ''(Pointing behind) ''What's that? '''Red Horse: '''All right, laddies! Go for the face! ''(The rabbits cheer) Charge! (The army of rabbits run down the hill to the girls.) 'Buttercup: '''Uh, run? '''Blossom: '''Run. ''(They takes off, But Bubbles still there, didn't move) '''Buttercup: ''(Back to Bubbles)'' Ugh! Come on, Grumpy! (She grabs Bubbles and she leaves while the army follows.) (The girls fly pass an open door) Blossom: 'The supply closet! ''(Buttercup throws Bubbles inside and she follows her in. Blossom go in too and she closes the door. then they disappeared. the rabbit army is still running.) (Cut to a dark place. the girls falls to the ground.) 'Buttercup: '''Ugh, this is the worst. ''(Crying) ''Why is everything trying to get us?! ''(She fly to the grey Bubbles, who is just sitting there, Boringly.) Bubbles, this is your imagination, Think of something! 'Bubbles: '''Okay. I'll try. ''(Long slience. Bubbles start to figuring out a solution. but 2 seconds later she only produced nothing.) I got nutin'. 'Blossom: '''Then it's up to us, Buttercup. If we want to defeat HIM, we're going to have to out-imagine... Him. '''Buttercup: '''Out-imagine Him? What are we supposed to do? Think up a wise, floating hamburger turtle to give us sagely advice? '''Voice: '''Hey! ''(Suddenly a voice sounds from off-screen. a hamburger turtle summoned behind Buttercup. obviously it's a product of Buttercup's imagination.) 'The Turtle: '''Don't give up. Keep imagining and you're sure to defeat HIM. '''Buttercup: '''Nobody asked you. ''(Seeing this, Blossom feels very surprised.) '''Blossom: ''(gasping)'' Buttercup, you did it! You imagined him with your imagination! (Cut to Buttercup and the turtle, we see Buttercup is eating the turtle's hamburger shell.) Buttercup: Huh, imagine that. The Turtle: '''That's the spirit. '''Blossom: '''Let's get imaginative! '''Bubbles: ''(Boring tone)'' Whoopee. (Cut back to the nightmare imagination land. Camera cuts to HIM, who is sitting on a volcano chair, with the Evil Marshmallow Queen and the Red Horse, standing beside him. we see HIM is holding a milkshake in his claw.) HIM: ''(Evilly laugh)'' I know I told myself I would destroy everything, But even I love a good Milkshake Monday. (He sticking out his tongue licking the Milkshake's straw in his mouth, makes the Milkshake become ill.) 'The Milkshake: '''You don't know what you have... until it's all gone! ''(Suddenly a crash sound comes from underground, interrupted HIM from sucking the Milkshake. Cut to a empty ground, a huge glow bursts out from there.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts